herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Denbrough
William "Bill" Denbrough is the main protagonist of Stephen King's It. He is the leader of the Losers Club, ever since he lost his then-six-year-old brother George to the creature It. He blamed himself for it, and his parents blamed him too. He became friends with the other members, who became his followers. Bill stutters when he speaks. The cause of this was most likely a car accident when he was little, but there is no proof of this. He is the arch-enemy of IT (Pennywise the Dancing Clown). In the 1990 miniseries, he is played by Richard Thomas as an adult and the late Jonathan Brandis (who also plays Bastian Balthazar Bux from The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter) as a child. In the 2017 film, he is portrayed by Jaeden Lieberher (who also played Henry Carpenter) as his younger self, and by James Mcavoy (who also played Charles Xavier, Bruce Robertson, Gnomeo, Wesley Gibson, and Hazel) as his adult self in the 2019 sequel. 1958-1958 Character Profile Along with Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike HanLon, Stan Uris and, Ben Hanscom, Bill was a member of the Loser’s Club and one of the main protagonists of IT. Often nicknamed 'Stuttering Bill' (due to his tendency to stutter) by his associates, he stood out among the seven adherents as being the most optimistic and valiant member. As a result, Bill is generally viewed as the undisputed leader of the club. Bill has the foremost desire which his dear friends follow in defeating the ancient demonic entity IT and is driven by his brother's horrific murder to destroy Pennywise. Appearance In the novel, Bill is described as a handsome boy with cropped red hair, blue eyes and a small frame. As an adult, Bill has gone to sea; shaving his head into a buzzcut and also sports a pair of spectacles. Bill is also described to have become quite podgy when entering adulthood. Bill's appearance is inconsistent in the two film adaptions of the novel. In the 1990 Mini Series, Bill has ash-blonde hair and in the 2017 remake, Bill's hair is auburn. Personality Bill has been steadfast for most of his life, using his bravery and instinct to unite his friends in turmoil and is also a talented writer, even from a young age he would write stories in his room with the typewriter his parents gave him. Though he is a brilliant wordsmith, Bill's verbal speech is nowhere near as finely tuned since Bill has a severe speech impediment for the entirety of his childhood. Bill overcame his stutter during his teenage years due to a private speech therapist, however his stutter returned unexpectedly after having received a call from Mike Hanlon summoning him back to Derry. Bill's stutter noticeably gets worse when he is upset, angry or afraid. The speech impediment will sometimes not be apparent such as he when he is reading a different language, doing a impression (e.g Henry Bowers) or when he is making a speech. It's because of his stutter that caused Henry Bowers and many others to bully Bill viciously. Although upset with being treated in this manner, Bill doesn't mind his friends poke gentle fun at his stutter. Bill's greatest attribute is undying love for his younger brother Georgie, which only strengthened when Georgie was brutally murdered by IT. Bill uses Georgie's memory as a guiding light to destroy Pennywise. While his love for Georgie is endearing, it's also a great source of guilt, as he feels Georgie died as a direct result of helping Georgie make the paper boat that ultimately led to his death. Though he is told by Richie that it isn't his fault, the guilt follows him throughout his childhood and adulthood and enables IT to torment him by making illusions of Georgie. After Georgie's death, Bill's parents grow distant and begin to neglect him, to the point that he wonders if they ever loved him at all. His relationship with his parents never recovers. Decades later, Bill is still convinced that he is to blame for Georgie's death and doesn't recognize that what his parents did to him was wrong and abusive. This doesn't change until IT forces him to confront his greatest fear by turning into Georgie and accusing him of being the reason Georgie died. Bill is shown to be reckless and impulsive on multiple occasions, especially when he is face to face with IT. But despite his headstrong demeanour, Bill is extremely intelligent and shows great maturity. He has the power to pull the Loser's Club together through the horrors that IT sets upon them. The 2017 version further expands on Bill's character flaws, as he shown to be more delusional in thinking that Georgie must have survived and takes the majority of the movie to come to terms with his brother's death. And while he is undoubtedly a good leader and friend, Bill has issues concerning people telling him of Georgie's fate, as he pleaded with his father that it was possible Georgie could be still alive, even showing his father a diagram model of the Derry sewer system to no avail. Bill even punched Richie down when the latter stated Georgie was dead, though he apologized to Richie later when Beverly was captured by IT. Despite his earlier headstrong and reckless behavior, Bill is completely willing to allow Pennywise to feed on him while the others escape, saying it was his fault they were in danger in the first place. Abilities * Paper-craft - As seen in the beginning, Bill is talented at paper craft and made a paper boat out of newspaper for his brother Georgie. * Cycling - Bill is a very adept rider on his bike, Silver which incidentally is bigger than Bill himself. Bill can also ride Silver just as fast whilst riding with someone else on the bike. * Writing - Bill was a very talented writer from an early age and as an adult has written five horror novels. Bill has won multiple awards because of his skills. Regardless of the criticism he so often receives, Bill is an excellent wordsmith and the Losers's Club are always impressed to hear Bill's speeches. * Psychic Ability - Along with the rest of the Losers, Bill has latent psychic power and as the leader accordingly Bill has the strongest psychic capacity. * Telepathy - Bill has also has the power to mentally communicate using thoughts alone and used the power to taunt and threaten IT while in it's spider form. Bill can also communicate with the other Loser's though telepathy such as hearing Mike's cry for help and talking to Richie while they fought IT. * Extrasensory Perception - Bill has pronounced sixth sense which especially strong when regarding the Losers and IT. When travelling though the house on Neibolt street, Bill is able to recognize IT's illusions and separate them from reality. * Mental Projection - Bill, similar to IT, has some level of mental projection and influence. When traveling though the sewers as adult, Bill senses that Mike is in danger in Derry Hospital and is able to 'send his power' to him. Bill along with Ben, Beverly, Eddie and Richie are able to give Mike the strength to call for help. Bill's mental projection is also shown subtlety in the 2017 version, when using Mike's empty bolt pistol to seemly finish off IT. Mike yells that gun was out of bolts but Bill had already pulled the trigger and the non existent bolt punctured Pennywise's forehead anyway, likely because Bill believed the imaginary bolt would hurt the creature. * Leadership - Bill's greatest ability is his undeniable power to unite and lead the Loser's Club though horrific hardships and lift up their often broken spirits. Bill's authority and guidance is something the others tend to rely on, as in where Bill falls into despair when Audra is captured and the others demand that he bring himself together as 'they need him.' Gallery Images File:Da1d407b643e013423d27d7d923f93192d0f58cd.jpg|Jaeden Lieberher as Bill in the 2017 film. Bill Denbrough 2017.png Bill_and_the_gang.jpg|Bille with Stan, Eddie, and Richie. 6f9f2d485cd48949711402579832424f.png Bill and bev.jpg|Bill and Beverly at the end of the film. Losers club (2).jpg|Bill and the other members of The Losers Club as adults. Adult-Bill-IT-CH-2.png|Bill in It: Chapter Two. It-chapter-2-bill-insta.jpg Bill-McAvoy.jpg|Bill looking at Pennywise taking the form of Georgie in the sewer drain. It-chapter-two-writer-confirms-two-key-scenes-7846h94n82.png It-chapter-2-trailer.jpg It-chapter-2-losers-club-circle.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Stephen King Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:Vengeful Category:Big Good Category:Pure Good Category:Nemesis Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Supporters Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Category:Bond Creator Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Bond Protector Category:Nurturer Category:Mastermind Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Benefactors Category:Famous Category:Merciful Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Hope Bringer Category:The Messiah Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Optimists Category:The Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Paranormal Investigators